brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheKnightOfIron/Chapter Seven: Kyogre
I have just finished with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! You can find the other chapters over here. Chapter Seven: Kyogre In my sleep, I had another dream. In it, I was in the Roria League and had just beaten somebody. People pronounced me the Champion of Roria. Everybody cheered and clapped and I became a celebrity. But as a Champion, I also became a target. Some sort of villainous team broke in and tried to kidnap me. I saw somebody in the back, wearing the uniform of their villainous team, and he looked strangely familiar. Before I could recognize him, I sent out my team and he sent out a Pokemon… Hoopa. A battle proceeded, and I single-handedly saved myself and drove back the team. When I got another chance to see the familiar man again, I tried to recognize him. I couldn’t. Then after he left with the rest of his team, I heard a voice resonate through the whole world, saying, “He cannot fail us.” I woke up. I realized I was still at Lagoona Lake, so I decided to explore the area a bit more. I found out that the Daycare could raise your Pokemon. I had trained my Frogadier, Linoone, and Luxio very well, but I kind of neglected it when it came to Nidoran. I said my good-byes and left him at the daycare. I also discovered this man who gave me one of his older fishing rods. I said thanks and then left him inside his house. I continued on to Route 8, where I met up with Jake again. “Hey, Jake!” I said, not really happy to see him again. “Hey!” he said verily happily, obviously happy to see me again. “Hey, man, I just wanted to say thanks for what you did back there,” I started, “Yeah, leaving me to deal with Team Eclipse all by myself like that, that was what a real friend would do.” “Yeah…” Jake mumbled, but I interrupted. “Yeah, and from what I heard, you just went back to wait for the moment the gym was open so that you could beat me. I almost died! But I didn’t. I saved your life instead, as well as the lives of all those in Brimber City. But you know what? I’m not even mad.” “You aren’t?” he asked. “Nope! Because that’s what a real friend would do. A real friend would’ve let his friend do all the work because the real friend would know that his friend needs to go on a journey of self-discovery and, of course, that his friend cannot do that with help, so the real friend would, for his friend’s benefit, neglect to help out that friend in time of need. I see why you did what you did.” I didn’t actually believe any of this stuff I was saying. I just wanted to keep Jake around in case he proves useful as… well, not as a Trainer. A stool? But because he is very loyal, he probably would’ve stuck around anyway. “Oh, uh, yeah! That’s exactly what I was doing,” he said, “helping you on your path of… whatever.” “Yep. Now, I need to get through this route for my “path of self-discovery” so I need you to fight all these trainers for me. Deal?” “Sure!” he volunteered, likely trying to make up for abandoning me. Then a thought came to me. Since Jake is such a horrible trainer, how will he be able to get through all the trainers? So we compromised and agreed we would double battle the trainers. Double battling with Jake was harder than I thought. Whenever his Pokemon would be inflicted with a status condition, specifically falling asleep, he wouldn’t switch out his Pokemon! No, he kept out his Vaporeon, curled up in a ball, napping right next to my Linoone, who was trying to take out two Pokemon at once. Just bring out your Nidorino, Jake, or something! After the Route, I entered Rosecove City and immediately knew something was up. There was a Team Eclipse guy there who told us we couldn’t go through. So I had Jake battle him (he is very loyal) and I just walked to the PokeCenter. I saw that Route 9 was closed by Team Eclipse, and so was the Rosecove Gym. I saw Team Eclipse everywhere, so I took a break before taking them down. I went to the dock there and fought a zillion trainers until I beat the last one (Luxio became Luxray). He gave me a thing called the “King’s Rock”. It didn’t look super special to me, so I made a goal to find this “King” and give him his rock back. I suddenly heard some commotion by the lighthouse and I ran over there. I saw another Team Eclipse Admin bullying this old man. A Grunt pushed the old man back and stole something from him… a Blue Orb. Great. We’re going to awaken another legendary from the weather trio. The Team Eclipse Admin obviously got what he came for, and he turned around to leave. He was very surprised when he saw me. “What!?” he exclaimed, “Who are you?” “Dude, I’m here to stop you. Just like I did to spiky red hair guy at Mt. Igneus. He gasped. “That was my brother, Harry!” “Oh! So what’s your name?” I asked. “I am Team Eclipse Admin Gabe! Fear me!” he commanded. “Nah,” I said, “not really feeling it. Besides, if I were to fear anybody, it would be somebody much more powerful than you. Like your brother. Oh, man, he was soo scary.” “What!? Harry!?” he shouted. “Yeah, scary Harry. But you… well, I don’t feel it.” “Maybe if we battled, then you would feel my awesome power!” he said. “Sure. Let’s wager. If I win, you give up the Blue Orb. If you win, I will be scared of you.” “Ooh… respect. I could use some of that,” he said. He leaned in and whispered to me, “the others at Team Eclipse don’t respect me a whole lot. If you feared me, maybe they would be impressed!” “Yeah. Deal?” I said. “Deal! Let’s battle!” Need I narrate this battle? He was very easy. I used Luxray and Frogadier. “What? How did you beat me?” he exclaimed, shocked. “I don’t know! You were so powerful! I can’t believe I beat you!” I faked complete surprise. Apparently, he bought it. “Very well. You were lucky. Now, I must be on my way.” “Nope, you have to surrender the Blue Orb to me,” I stepped in front of him. “Out of my way, kid!” he snarled. I took a step closer to him, and he took a step back. “Who’s scared of who, now?” I taunted. “B-but, I just—“ he tried to keep the Blue Orb out of reach of me. Then he threw it into the water, turned to face me, and yelled, “Ha! Now you can’t get it!” I rolled my eyes, brought out my umbrella, and opened it up. He froze in confusion. “Whaaaaat??” It started pouring rain and everybody was soaked. The old grandpa said, “Fool! You have awakened the mighty legendary ogre, Kyle!” “Don’t you mean Kyogre?” I asked. “Yes. That is what I said,” he responded. “Kyle Ogre.” “Actually, it’s not an ogre, it’s a Pokemon.” “What!?!?” he exclaimed. By the way, the rain was pouring very hard now, and the waves were getting bigger. “I know of no Pokemon named Kyogre! It doesn’t exist! There are only 151 Pokemon, and none of them are called Kyogre!!!!!” I studied him. He must be crazy or very forgetful. I guess it comes with old age. Anyways, the non-ogre Kyogre popped up in the ocean. “Yes! It will obey my every command! Well, at least that’s what our archeologists said!” Gabe laughed. He threw a Pokeball, and it bounced off him. Then Kyogre used some sort of legendary awesomeness move, and Gabe disappeared, along with the rest of Team Eclipse. “Wow, I only thought Team Rocket blasted off like that,” the old guy said. Then Kyogre swam away. The old guy took the Blue Orb back and his granddaughter came out. “Hi!” she said. “Hi,” I said back. Jake showed up and he froze. I introduced myself and Jake, and the old man introduced himself as Old Man and his granddaughter as Tess. Then Tess started talking about how she always wanted to go on a journey, blah, blah, blah, and basically after some convincing, Old Man let her tag along with us. I just hope she’s more powerful than Jake is. Speaking of Jake, his brain started malfunctioning. “Alright. We have to be on our way,” I said. “Okay! Where are we going first?” Tess asked. “I’m going to stop by the gym real quick. You guys can go ahead to Route 9,” I said. “Yeah, I’ll go with Tess to protect her!” Jake said. I doubted Jake’s protecting skills greatly, but I just needed to move on, so I just went with it. “Alright, let’s go,” I said, and the three of us moved out, heading out from the lighthouse. Category:Blog posts